


Those collarbones of yours

by yuyuyu13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Or...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu13/pseuds/yuyuyu13
Summary: – Those collarbones of yours are the prettiest I've ever seen, hyung.





	Those collarbones of yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, though, with the amount I've read by now, it took me long enough. Please, tell me what you think and if I should go on with this story?

– Those collarbones of yours are the prettiest I've ever seen, hyung.

They lay on the grass. The sun is already hidden by the treetops by now. Soft light is still warm enough for them to stay like that a bit more, surrounded by all those gorgeous shades of green.

A boy with the candy-pink hair, laying on his side, is staring at the smaller one, who is sprawled like a starfish in that sea of grass.

– We've been friends for ages and now you tell me! – teases the black-haired boy, not even bothering to open his eyes.

– I thought you've been asleep, Baek. – Chanyeol whispers, falling onto his back, playing a starfish himself.

– Why are you talking to me then? – retorts the small one, smiling to himself.

– I wasn't. That was supposed to be a secret.

– We don't do secrets.

 

***

 

– Can I touch them?

They're in Yeol's room now, weeks later. His hair is light blue, the exact color of the sky that day. The room is dark, but for the shimmering now and then. Sounds of a fight and some gunshots spill from the TV by the wall. They are nested on his huge bed, covers somewhere on the floor. It's still quite warm these days.

Chanyeol doesn't know what the movie is about. He couldn't care less. Baek is wearing his too-big-T-shirt, collarbones out and sharp under the pale skin. Once again the screen goes dark and he can't see a thing, but he knows. He knows they're there, those pretty, maddening collarbones. He wants to touch them. 

No. He needs to. Has to. Must.

He doesn't wait for the answer. He reaches over to caress one of them lightly with his fingers. So soft. So warm. 

But the screen goes bright and he can see the sharp look on his friends face. He doesn't know this emotion, but he takes his hand off anyway.

– Don't touch me like that. Ever.

 

***

 

– Ok, ok, you win!! Aahahaha! I really thought I'm gonna outwit you this time, Channie! – he falls back onto the couch. 

They're at Baekhyun's place.The living room is lit with the sunset. It's warm and cozy here, so unlike the windy cold outside. They've just finished another round of that popular video game every teenager seems to play these days.

– Next time. Maybe. – Chanyeol smiles sheepishly at the other.

– So what's it gonna be, Yeol? What kind of embarrassing shit am I doing this time for letting you win? – Baek pulls his legs into an embrace, placing his chin atop the knees and closing his eyes. They always get sore after their rounds of gaming. – Channie! Come on! Let me out of my misery already! – he whines when minutes pass and there's no response.

– Let me. – A whisper.

– Let you what? – Baekhyun snaps out of his dreamy state to stare at his blue-haired friend. 

– Let me touch your collarbones. Please.

 

•••

 

Three months. Ignored by his best friend. Without a chance to explain, to say he's sorry. Granted, they see each other at school. But Baekhyun never even spares a glance in his direction. Like they're even less than strangers. It hurts.

 

•••

 

It hurts, even more, a couple of weeks later. Spring hit the town fast and it's like the cold was never here. Chanyeol is done. He wants his best friend back. He's standing in the front of Baek's house. It's almost too dark to see anything in the street. But light coming from the window is quite enough.

Dull golden light shining on their faces, as they stand at the doorstep. Baekhyun in his school uniform looks even more underage than he actually is. All soft and delicate. The boy in front of him. Tall, towering with his broad shoulders. It's not Chanyeol though. 

The boy bends down and you can almost hear it: soft whispering of the trees, TV on inside the house, lips touching lips, shattering of a heart.

 

***

 

The river flows by fast. Sun is setting and it's too early in the spring to sit outside in a simple black suit now. Cold wind seeps through the light fabric, but there was just no time to buy a new, warmer suit for his grandmother's funeral. Chanyeol doesn't care. Nothing makes sense. So he just sits there for hours, shivering and watching the water run past him. Just like life does. Everything hurts.

He needs someone to hold him. But his "someone" is no longer there for him. 

 

***

 

He spends a week, maybe more, in his room, in his bed. Never turning the lights, staring at the ceiling. Thinking, remembering, dwelling.

Once again the room goes dark, only to be disturbed by the soft knock on the door hours later. He has to blink some tears away, struggling to adjust to the light that comes from the open door. There's someone familiar there, though it's none of his parents.

It must be a dream.

– Why are you here? – he asks this vision of his.

– Chanyeol... – not a vision then.

– I don't need you anymore. – it's the truth. Only it isn't.

The boy, his best friend, his first heartbreak, closes the door behind him and sits on the corner of the bed.

– How long has it been? – he asks though he doesn't need the answer. – I am so sorry, Channie. – Baekhyun whispers. There are tears in his voice. There are tears in Chanyeol's eyes. 

 

***

 

The bright morning light comes softly through the heavy fabric of the curtains. Their faces glow in it and their identical black hair shines, a disarray on the pillow. 

Chanyeol is fast asleep, lying on his right side, a big spoon to his smaller friend. 

Baekhyun is awake, though. More so than he's been for months now. He reaches for his friend's hand and takes it from where it was laying on his stomach. Examines it for a moment, admiring how huge this hand seems comparing to his own, fingers long and rough. Slowly he touches it to his right collarbone, covering with his own delicate fingers. 

With his heart trying to break out of his ribcage, he whispers:

– I was afraid I'd like it too much and you'd hate me for that.

– How could I ever hate you, Baek? – comes an answer and he gasps. Rough fingers trace the collarbone on their own now, lightly, tenderly. They make their way to the other one, never stopping the caress. So soft. So warm.

– I... I thought you've been asleep, Channie. – Baekhyun whispers, closing his eyes to feel more. The other moves his lips across the smaller's nape. Shivers are all over both of them now, covered by thin fabrics of their T-shirts.

– Why are you talking to me then? – retorted Chanyeol, smiling to himself. He feels so light and warm all over.

– I wasn't. That was supposed to be a secret.

– We don't do secrets.

 

\--------------------------------------

So tell me what you think? Should this story continue? I have ideas, but I need your opinion!


End file.
